I Will Fear No Evil
by Spawngbob
Summary: Jaune is trained before he heads into Beacon. But not just by anyone, but by a priest, a Huntsman priest. But in this dark world are many evils, and Jaune will walk into the valley of the shadow of death itself.
1. Prologue I

**Let the story begin.**

"speaking"

'inner thoughts'

" **phrases/yelling/onomatopoeia"**

 _flashback_

* * *

" **Success waits patiently for anyone who has the determination and strength to seize it.** _ **".**_

– _**Booker T. Washington**_

 ***BEEP *BEEP *BEEP…**

 ***WHAM!**

I open my eyes, I turn to the left to see 6:00 AM on my alarm clock. Eagerly, I get up out of my bed and I walk over to the curtains, while covering a yawn with my hand. I open the curtains to reveal a beautiful forest that seemingly goes on forever. I see beams of yellow peeking over the horizon of trees, indicating that sunrise is approaching.

I walk back over to my queen-sized bed and start to make it. After I finish making my bed, I walk out of my room and I quietly walk down the hallway so that I do not disturb my sisters as they sleep.

I end up in one of our bathrooms further down the hall. As I enter the bathroom I glance at the mirror above the sink. I see my disheveled blonde hair, my deep blue eyes, and as I look down I notice a small grin plastered on my face.

Today is the day I finally begin training! After nearly 3 years of pestering my father, he finally agreed to train me as a Huntsman!

Nearly every day for the past 3 years, I trained and disciplined my body so that I could be ready to become a Huntsman. It all started when I was 10, I asked my father if I could train with him to become a Huntsman. I never knew why, but he always said "No" until after nearly a year of bugging him about it, he finally relented and agreed to help me become a Huntsman. The words he spoke to me that day are forever implanted in my mind.

" _Son, being a Huntsman is not as great as the stories make them out to believe. You will see things, terrible things that can change a man forever. You will do things that no man should do. You will feel things that make you question your sanity. If this is really the life that you want, all I ask of you is that you must be ready. Once you turn 14, I will put you on the path to become a Huntsman. You will need to not only train your body to become a Huntsman, but to more importantly train your heart. The strength of a man is not how physically strong he is, but what he can do with that strength. Discipline yourself so that your heart will not be swayed by the temptations of this world. For true strength and power is not just using it, but when on not to use it. Remember this my son, for there is no turning back from this path. Now come here and give your old man a hug."_

I fondly remember those words, and every day for the past 3 years, those words keep repeating in my mind. Since then, I have gotten up to start training at 6:00 AM except on Sundays, because a healthy body and mind need rest as well. So, as I finish letting nature take its course and brushing my teeth, I quietly walk back into my room and change into my training gear. My gear consists of a thin white t-shirt and black cargo pants. I finish tying my black combat boots, I head downstairs towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, a granola bar, and an apple. After finishing those I walk towards the back door.

I open the door to reveal a massive backyard filled with training equipment, a guest house that we use as a training gym, as well as a playground for my younger sisters. Sometimes I really am glad that our family is a bit wealthy. And in the center of it all was my father, Nicholas Arc, waiting there with a sparring sword in each hand, and his signature shit eating grin on his face.

My father may be one of the most intimidating people I have ever met. He towers over most people at the height of six feet and seven inches and is bulk on a whole other level. His thick blonde beard, deep blue eyes, and scarred face makes him even more intimidating considering his size. However, underneath that giant of an exterior, on the inside he is just a big teddy bear. He is always smiling and rarely ever gets angry. He loves all eight of his children with all his heart and sometimes spoils some of us immensely.

I approach the man nervous, but at the same time excited for what was about to come.

"Hey Dad!" I wave as I walk over to him.

"Good morning Son", he replies "are you ready for your training?"

"I've been waiting too long for this." I respond confidentially.

"Good," he tosses me one of the sparring swords, "Let me see just how much you _really_ want this."

I grab the sword that was tossed to me, "No shields?"

"You may have been training to use both sword and shield, but for now I just want to see how good your swordplay is by itself. Is that alright?" He asks me brow raised.

"Yeah, it isn't a problem." I reply as I take my stance smirking. "I'm ready."

"Good, because depending on how well you do today, I will see if you are truly ready to become a Huntsman or not." He states as he gets into a stance as well.

The seconds pass by as I wait for something to happen, and soon enough he comes at me so fast that I barely have time to react.

I bring my sword to block his and soon we begin to engage in battle. Both of us deflecting and blocking our attacks from each other. As the battle continues I notice my father begins to speak up, "Your form and stance are decent but will need to be improved," he says as we continue swinging our swords, "Your grip on your sword is too tight," he continues, "And your footwork needs to be improved upon too." he finishes after he parries one of my strikes, causing me to lose grip of my sword as it is tossed away. I look up to him with anxiety in my eyes. "Honestly, I expected less from you son, you seem to understand the basics behind swordplay, but from what I can tell you are not able to fix these small mistakes. The problem is that you just do not have a proper teacher to teach you to refine your technique and to hone your skills, but that can be fixed." He walks over to me and ruffles my hair up, "Good job."

I look up to him with astonishment and instantly hug him. He returns the hug, and after a few seconds of embrace he backs away. I see him walk towards the guest house I have been using as a personal gym. After a few moments, he comes out with a sparring shield in each hand., but more surprising however is that that there is a man dressed in a black cassock following behind him.

The man in black is a tall man, not as tall as my father however. Not as big either but looks to be in good shape. He has short brown hair, a handsome clean-shaved face showing off a small smile and looks to be a little younger than my father. Around his neck is a necklace with a golden cross and he is holding what looks to be a book in his left arm. What is most weird to me however is the unnatural color in the man's eyes, they seem to appear golden.

As my father and the golden-eyed man approach me, I hear a small conversation going on between them. But that conversation soon begins to die as the come closer to me. When they are both in front of me, my father moves over to stand on my left with his right hand on my shoulder and soon begins talking as I continue to look at the man with golden eyes.

"Son, this here is a good friend of mine. Please introduce yourself to him, you do not want to be rude to strangers, now would we?" My father says.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry!" I say as I rub the back of my neck with my left hand, a nervous habit I have picked up, "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you!" I say as I stick out my right hand for the man to shake.

"It is quite alright child, I am Father Michael." He responds with a soothing voice while returning the handshake.

"Father? What are you, a priest?" I respond confused.

"Yes, isn't it obvious?" The man chuckles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." I apologize thinking that I may have been a bit rude to the priest.

"No need to apologize." The priest says with that same smile on his face. Soon, my father speaks up.

"Son, as I mentioned earlier, you will be needing a teacher to help you train and improve to become a Huntsman." I turn my head to father as he continues speaking, "And that is why Mikey here is going to be your mentor for this process." I shoot my head back to the priest confused on what is going on here and then back to my father.

"I told you to stop calling me that." The priest quietly remarks, embarrassed.

"I thought you were going to train me Dad?" I ask confused.

"I will still be training with you, but not as much as I should for you to improve your skills. I have my own Huntsman duties to attend to, as well as providing for the family." My father explains, "I will not be around for some time in the upcoming future, and I trust Mikey to be your teacher. He may not look it, but he is one of the most skilled Huntsman I have ever come across. If you want to really become a Huntsman, you are going to need a teacher. I won't be around, so I won't be able to teach you everything you need to know for you to be ready. And there is no one that I'd rather have to be your teacher than Mikey."

"Thank you, Nicholas, for your kind words, but I told you to stop calling me 'Mikey', it's Father Michael now." Father Michael says to my father with a stern look, while my father has amusement all over his face. The priest then looks at me continuing, "But what your father said was right, he will not be around enough to properly teach you, so he asked me if I'd be willing to and I agreed."

"Excuse me if I'm rude, but why did you agree?" I ask.

"Two simple reasons," Father Michael says, "First, because Nicholas asked me to and I owe your father my life many times over." I look over to my father to see him putting his left hand on the back of his neck, embarrassed by the praise. Huh, seems this habit is genetic. Father Michael continues, "Secondly, and most importantly, is that this world needs more Huntsman, and I'd be glad to help any future Huntsman succeed in freeing this world from the Grimm."

"Wow." I say, awed by how noble Father Michael is.

"So, son," I turn to face my father, "are you willing to accept Mikey as your teacher and mentor?"

"I have already decided." I turn to face Father Michael, "I'd be honored to have you teach me!" I say as I extend my hand out to shake the priest's hand again to finalize the deal.

"And I am honored to have such an engaged pupil such as yourself." He replies grasping my hand with his.

"Great now that introductions are out of the way, there are a few things that we still need to do." My father says, "First we need to unlock your Aura, son, you know what Aura is?" My father asks.

"Yes, I do Dad". I reply, "Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It is a necessary resource for all Huntsman, being a powerful ally in battle. It is also required to trigger the use of dust."

"Your son seems to know well Nicholas." Father Michael states.

"Yes, it seems he does." My father replies, "Well this makes things easier then. I will have Father Michael here unlock your aura here then."

"Wait, why aren't you unlocking it?" I ask my father.

"Because, my son, I am not going to be around you enough to see how well your Aura manifests itself and Father Michael is, he also knows Aura way better than I do anyways. Is that alright son? I'm sorry if I disappointed you." My father says.

"No, it's fine Dad. Was just curious. So how do we do it?" I ask.

"Allow me. Close your eyes my child." Father Michael approaches me as I close my eye, then takes one his palms and puts it on my forehead and the other on my heart. He closes his eyes, then starts to glow in what seems to be gold and begins to speak again,

" **For it is in death that we achieve eternal life. Through this, we become one with Him, all honor and glory is His. Infinite in love and mercy, I release your soul, and by His name, protect thee."**

I feel a surge of warmth go through me. It feels as if my whole body was wrapped in one big warm blanket. I open my eyes and look at my arms to see a white glow surrounding them. I feel like I could take on the whole world if I wanted to! I then look at my now new teacher to see that he looks a bit fatigued. "Are you alright Father Michael?" I ask, worried for his well-being.

"Yes, I am fine young one, just got worn out a bit, that's all." He then smiles at me, "It's just that you have the biggest supply of Aura I have ever seen in someone. You truly are a miracle!"

"Dad? I ask confused.

"Son, it seems you have an unnaturally high amount of Aura. I'm so proud of you my boy!" He exclaims as he runs up to me lifting my body in a giant bear hug.

"I… can't… breathe…!" I struggle to say in between breaths while slowly being suffocated by father's strength.

"Sorry son, just got excited is all!" My father says as he puts me down, then starts to rub his neck with his left hand again. Yep, must be genetic. "Alright now that we got your Aura unlocked, we can go on to the next step!" My father says.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Breakfast." Father Michael responds. I look at my new teacher confused on how this is the next step.

"What? Aren't I training to become a Huntsman?" I ask confused.

"Yes, we are." Father Michael says, "But food is necessary for a healthy body and mind. Especially if you have Aura. Aura is run by energy in your body not just the soul itself. Studies show that Huntsman with higher amounts of Aura seem to require a lot more food to keep up their energy. So, you better eat up!" Father Michael explains.

"Oh, before I forget Son." I turn to look at my father, "Mikey here is going to be more than just your teacher or mentor for being a Huntsman, he is also your dietarian, and educator."

"I already have your meal plan sorted out for the next month. Your father gave me your details about your body ahead of time, expecting you to pass his test, and I have planned accordingly." Father Michael explains, "Your mother should have breakfast ready for you on the table, now go eat, you don't want to keep your mother waiting on you know, would you?"

I gulp in fear as I start to run back inside the house, afraid of being late for breakfast. "Thank you, Dad! Thank you, Father Michael!" I yell to both as I run towards the house.

"Jaune here seems to be really afraid of his mother as you said earlier." Father Michael says.

"He's not the only one." Nicholas says while gulping.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Father Michael says chuckling to himself, while Nicholas nods his head agreeing.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. I wanted to try a different approach to a Jaune story. What if were Jaune was trained to become a Huntsman prior to entering Beacon? Common plot, right? But what if there was a Huntsman priest who taught him. I don't know where I am going with this story now, but I plan on making this a long story. Next up is pairings, I don't know who to pair Jaune with, one girl, harem? Who knows? Also, how do you like the phrase for Jaune's aura unlocking. Please feel free to comment your thoughts.**

 **I plan on updating this story bi weekly unless real life decides to bite me in the ass. Thank you for your time and please favorite, follow, review or whatever you would like. Peace.**


	2. Prologue II

**The story continues…**

"speaking"

'inner thoughts'

" **phrases/yelling/onomatopoeia"**

 _Flashback_

* * *

" _ **All good is hard**_ _ **. All evil is easy. Dying, losing, cheating, and mediocrity is easy. Stay away from easy."**_

– **_Scott Alexander_**

 ***WOOSH!**

I open the backdoor to see that the rest of the family is up. But as soon as I opened the door I see my mother giving me 'that look', along with four of my sisters who are too busy drooling at the freshly made pancakes to notice my presence.

My father may look intimidating, but like I said before, he is a big softie underneath his massive exterior. My mother on the other hand is the _real_ authority in the house. What she says goes. Time to eat means time to eat, go to bed means go to bed. No if, ands, or buts. She is the queen of the castle. She may not look as intimidating as my father, due to her being only at five feet and five inches, but she is more terrifying.

"Oh, good morning sweetie, nice of you to join us for breakfast…" my mother says, bringing the attention of my sisters, with venom laced in her voice, "Could you please tell your father and Father Michael to please hurry back inside before the food I made gets cold? It would be quite disappointing if it were to go to _waste_."

I feel goosebumps going down my back and across my body, "YES MOM!" I quickly go back outside facing my father and Father Michael, "MOM WANTS YOU GUYS IN HERE, NOW!" I yell to them.

"Oh crap!" My father exclaims as he and Father Michael begin to pick up the pace towards the house.

As I turn and go back into the house, I see my sisters all covering their mouths, hiding their smirks of amusement at my expense. I sigh as I take my seat in between my fourth oldest sister, Sapphire, and my first younger sister Coral. Both are looking at me with amusement all over their face. While my younger twin sisters, Scarlett and Violet, go back to drooling over their breakfast. My missing three older sisters have all moved out and are living their own lives all over Remnant, but they do stop by occasionally.

"So, Jaune," I hear my mother begin to speak as I turn my head towards, "How do you like Father Michael?" My mother asks.

"Honestly Mom, I think he's really cool." I reply with a smile on my face, "Where did you and Dad meet him?" I ask.

"That is a long story that can wait till we've had our breakfast sweetie." My mother says, "Just _waiting_ on your father and Father Michael to finally sit down." My mother says with a shade of dark Aura forming around her.

As soon as she says that my father and my new teacher burst through the back door, looks of fear on their faces. My father soon begins to speak, "Laura, honey, sorry that we are late, we were just catching up is all." He explains.

"It's fine darling." My mother says with a strange smile on her face, "Just, don't do it again." She adds icily.

"Yes dear." My father nods, as he and Father Michael take the remaining seats at the table.

"Apologies again Laura." Father Michael says as he takes his seat, "And thank you for this generous meal. May I do the honors of saying Grace before we eat?"

"As always so very kind Michael," she says, "And yes, you may say Grace."

"Thank you, Laura," Father Michael continues, **"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."** Preceded and followed with the Sign of the Cross, which we all do as well. As soon as we finished we began to enjoy our breakfast, pancakes with sliced fruit and bacon.

It may not be a big deal for most people in Remnant today, but in the Arc family, we take our religion very seriously. We practice Christianity, a very old religion, even before the Grimm first came. But over the many years since its peak many centuries ago, only a few amounts of people still practice it today. Speaking of which, this was the first time I met a real priest in a long time, probably since the twins gotten Baptized. There may be less than a handful of priests left in the world today. Religion in Remnant is not a big deal compared on what it used to be, maybe due to the many atrocities that organized religion has caused in the past? Or the existence of Grimm has caused a lack of belief? Who knows? But we still practice what we believe is true, just like our ancestors before us.

While we continue eating my mother speaks up, "Michael, dear, Jaune here was wondering where me and Nicholas met you, would you like to explain?" my mother asks.

"Oh yes, I guess I have time to explain while we eat." Father Michael then turns to face me, "I met both your mother and father while we attended Beacon together, we were teammates."

"WHAT!" I yell, almost spitting food from my mouth, surprised by this new information.

"Jaune! No speaking with food in your mouth!" My mother scolds me.

"Sorry Mom, was just surprised is all." I say to her after I finished swallowing my food. I turn to face Father Michael, "But why would a future priest go to a Huntsman academy?"

"The Grimm, Jaune." Father Michael then becomes serious, a new side I've seen that differs from his normal cheery demeanor, "The Grimm have been plaguing this beautiful world. Causing chaos and destruction on His creation. The Grimm know nothing besides killing and devastation. The amount of life that has been lost, not just Human and Faunus, is immeasurable. And that's why I have taken an oath to help purge this disease from existence, so that the world may finally be at peace." He states.

Silence is the only thing I hear as everyone has stopped eating, too engaged on what Father Michael has been saying. Even the twins stopped.

Father Michael continues, "And in this oath is where you come in Jaune." He turns his head to face me, his golden gaze that seems to look directly into my soul, "You are the future of this world. For one day, you may be able to end this conflict and finally restore peace to this world. And if it is in my power, I would like to be able to help in any way I can to make sure the Grimm cease to cause harm to this world." He claims, "This is why I am going to train you. To make you an instrument of His will, a light in the darkness that is this world." He concludes as everyone now has their heads towards me.

I'm to awed to even reply to what Father Michael has just spoken. The depth of his devotion for God and this world is something I have never seen before. He is… a hero. And, he is my teacher!

"Jaune, what lies ahead of you will not be easy," Father Michael says, "On this path of righteousness you will come across many hardships, tragedies, and loss. For that is His will. But only you can be the change you wish to see in this world. Are you ready to begin?" He asks me.

"Yes." I reply to him, confident in my decision.

"Good, cause your training begins after you finish your breakfast. You can't fight on an empty stomach you know." Father Michael says and continues to eat his meal.

This is going to be great…

 _ **One Hour later…**_

THIS SUCKS!

Right after we finished breakfast, we started to train just like he said we would. But all I have been doing for the past hour is running. And I'm really starting to get tired. As I am pushing through my laps around the premise that is my home I hear my new teacher speak up.

"Good. You can stop now." I immediately collapse on my knees, exhausted and out of breath. "That was just warmups, now we can really begin the training."

"WHAT!" I yell in shock.

"Yes, as your new teacher I have made a training regimen specifically tailored for you. Due to you starting at a later age than most Huntsman-in-training, I have made adjustments so that you can catch up to your peers by the time you enter the academy." He continues, "After an hour of running for warmups at 8:00 AM, we will now go into three hours of body workouts, and at noon we will have a half-an-hour lunch break. After that, we will then go into studies for two hours. And then we will have another half-an-hour break. Then at 3:00 PM we then hone your skills with the sword or whatever weapon you would wish to use. We will do that for the next three hours until at 6:00 PM we will then have dinner. After dinner is over at 6:30 PM, we will then spend the next two hours in Aura manifestation and focusing on your spiritual well-being. Finally, at 9:00 PM we will go to sleep, to then wake up at 6:00 AM to begin light stretches and readings from the Holy Bible, until we eat breakfast at 7:30 AM. Thus, the cycle repeats itself. Except on Sundays, for that is the Lord's day, in which we will be praying and relaxing, letting your body, mind, and Aura heal. Do you understand?" Father Michael explains.

I'm too tired and shell-shocked to verbally agree, so I just nod my head in understanding.

"Good, now drink some water. We have a busy day ahead of us." He walks over to hand me a bottle of water, before he does that though, "When you drink this, drink in small sips and to not drink the whole thing in one go. Because if you do, it will cause cramping in your stomach, and we wouldn't want any delays now." He says while handing me the water.

I take a small sip, "Thank you." I say.

"Your very welcome, now get up on your feet and meet me in the guest house that we will be using as a gym. Time is ticking." He says.

What have I gotten myself into…

 _ **9:00 PM**_

I can barely feel my body as I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Today was like Hell on Remnant for me, and I can only think of how I will continue to develop as a Huntsman. I think of these thoughts as I slowly begin to fade to sleep.

 **Two Years Later**

 ***BEEP *BEEP *BEEP…**

 ***WHAM!**

I wake up to see 6:00 AM on my alarm again. I get up to open the curtains, and as usual I can see peeks of yellow coming up from the horizon of trees.

I make my way towards the bathroom to freshen myself up, and I stand in front of the mirror to look at myself.

Over the past two years of training with Father Michael, my body has gone through rigorous training and stress. Father Michael's workout and diet plan has done wonders for my body. I stand at around six feet and four inches, an inch taller than Father Michael but still smaller than my father. I wonder if I'm going to be as tall as him.

What's more impressive is how toned my body has become these past two years. I was in pretty good shape when I began training all those years ago, but now that I look at myself, I can see the differences between my body then and now. As part of my diet plan, I weigh myself every morning and record my increase or decrease in weight in a notebook, that I use to record what I eat, my workout regimen, and just about everything you can think of. I weigh in at 190 pounds. Not bad. I record that in my notebook and begin to head back downstairs.

As I reach the kitchen, I already see Father Michael already there with a cup of coffee in his hand reading his personal Bible. I don't think I've ever meet a single person who drinks as much coffee as him, and I doubt there will be.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 ***AC-CHOO** "Huh, this allergy season is terrible." A tall man, dressed in green with his signature cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other says.

"It is indeed." His blonde female companion agrees.

 _ **Back to Jaune**_

"Good morning Jaune," Father Michael speaks towards me, "Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Yes, I did Father, how was yours?" I ask.

"Same here, thank you for asking. Anyways today is going to be a bit different today Jaune." He says.

"Different how?" I ask him.

"Instead of just training today, I'm going to offer you experience." Father Michael claims, then begins to take a sip from his coffee.

"Experience?" I question.

I wait for him to finish his drink, "We are going into the forest today to hunt for some Grimm." He says seriously.

What… so I am going to fight real Grimm now? Yes. Yes. YES! I immediately run over to where Father Michael is sitting and wrap him up in a giant bear hug, almost spilling his coffee.

"Jaune… can't… breathe…" He struggles in between breathes. Oops.

"Sorry about that Father, I'm just so excited!" I exclaim.

"Well, it is good to be excited," Father Michael chuckles but then turns serious once again, "However, Jaune, this is not a game. Any small mistake out there can be your last, remember that."

I quickly calm down as he says this. 'Any small mistake out there can be your last.' It repeats in my head repeatedly that I completely ignore what Father Michael was saying after.

"Jaune!" Father Michael slightly raises his voice, grabbing my attention immediately, "I understand how dedicated you are to this, but please, just stay alive." He says patting my left shoulder.

"You got it, an Arc never…" I begin.

"Goes back on his word. I know." He interrupts me with a small smile on his face. "We leave after breakfast, so go on and stretch out. Once you finish that, I want you to read from Psalm 23 onward until breakfast is ready." He says.

"Yes sir." I say as I begin to stretch. Once I finished my stretching my body and muscles, I head back to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I then begin to read out loud, **"The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want…"**

 _ **7:30 AM**_

I close my Bible and look at my alarm to see that it is time for breakfast. I head downstairs to see my family gathered around the table. I see my mother placing down the plates of food around the table. I walk up to the group and sit down in my usual spot. My mother then goes back to the food she was cooking, to the turn around with a much bigger plate of pancakes than anyone at the table.

"Here you go sweetie." My mother says kindly.

"Thank you, Mom." I say.

"A growing boy needs to eat!" My father exclaims, chuckling. Then soon calms down and look at me. "Son, after breakfast is over, your mother and I want to give you something."

"All right Dad." I say back to him as I begin to dive into my pancakes.

 _ **After Breakfast**_

Father Michael and I are at the edge of the backyard, facing the woods. I soon hear the rest of my family coming behind us to wish us luck. I then begin to hug and kiss my three younger sisters, Coral, Scarlett and Violet, and tell them I'll be alright. Sapphire left last year and is now living in an apartment in Vale, trying to start a life for herself. I then face my parents who both hug me, which is then followed by the rest of the remaining family. After the group hug was over my parents then pull me aside.

"Jaune," my father calls me by name, he rarely does that unless he is serious, "The Grimm are not to be underestimated they may be mindless, but they are still very dangerous."

My mother then adds on, "While you are out there you will be in constant danger, so your father and I have gotten you this." She says while my father pulls out an object from his back pocket. He hands it to me and I finally see what it is. It's a Scroll! I never had one before!

My father continues, "If you are in any danger and can't get yourself out just call Mikey, your mother, or I with this. We already put our contact information in there." He says.

"Jaune, we love you, please be safe and come back soon." My mother says as she pulls me into a hug and kiss that my father soon joins in. After a few moments, we brake away from the embrace.

"I promise I'll be back. An Arc never goes back on his word!" I say with my right fist over my heart.

"That's my boy!" my father then exclaims.

"You just had to get him to start saying that…" my mother sighs as they start to walk away along with the rest of the family, leaving me and Father Michael standing there facing the forest.

"Let's go Jaune." Father Michael says as he begins to walk into the forest.

I turn back to look at my family as they begin to get closer to the house, I then turn to face the forest. I then begin to check my gear, my sword in its hilt on the left? Check. Armor secure? Check. The heater shield on my back? Check. Good to go.

I then start to follow Father Michael as I enter the belly of the beast.

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

As Father Michael and I go deeper into the forest we have yet to encounter any Grimm thus far. During the past few hours neither of us has spoken to another. I assume that we are just trying to stay quiet so that we don't create any attention. But aren't we trying to find Grimm, so isn't getting their attention a good thing? I don't know, I just follow Father Michael, trusting in his instincts and instructions. Soon enough as I say this, I hear Father Michael quietly whisper towards me, while at the same time looking at an opening further up ahead.

"Jaune, come here." Father Michael says as I quietly walk over to his side to see what he is looking at. As soon as I reach him though, I begin to hear growls and howls. I peek to see what exactly the priest is looking at, and what I see instantly shoots a chill up my spine. Beowolves. A whole pack of them.

"What do we do?" I ask quietly.

"The only thing we should do, purge them. But how is the question." Father Michael says.

I begin to remember the teachings that I have been instructed to by Father Michael. He always told me to never run in head-strong. That will only get you killed. He always said to assess the situation around you. The environment, obstacles, objects, people, anything and try to use it to your advantage. I count about a dozen beowolves in the clearing, but there may be more in the vicinity that we just can't see yet. As I continue to look around to see if there are any more Grimm I hear Father Michael whisper to me.

"Jaune, I want you to create the strategy of attack for this." He says.

"Wait, why me? I haven't fought a Grimm before?" I ask him, confused on why he is making me decide.

"Just have faith Jaune. From these past two years teaching you, you have a knack for strategy and coming up with plans. I trust you to make the right decision." Father Michael explains.

After hearing his explanation, I steel my nerves. The beowolves have yet to notice us yet. We can use that to our advantage. I have an idea.

"Father, I want you to distract them from one side while I flank the pack. While they are distracted with you, I will ambush them as they are busy engaging you. Is that good?" I ask.

"Sounds fine to me Jaune, but before we do that we must pray." Father Michael says as we go on one knee. I take out my sword and implant it into the ground, I hold the hilt with both hands against my forehead. We then pray simultaneously:

" **God of power and mercy,  
maker and love of peace,  
to know you is to live,  
and to serve you is to reign.  
Through the ****intercession** **of St. Michael, the archangel,  
be our protection in battle against all evil.  
Help us to overcome ****war** **and violence  
and to establish your ****law** **of love and justice.  
Grant this through ****Christ** **our Lord."**

" **Amen."**

 **(Insert music: Bloodborne DLC OST - Ludwig, the Holy Blade)**

As soon as the prayer has ended, I kiss the golden cross hanging from my neck, and Father Michael unsheathes dual white M1911's. Each carrying explosive dust rounds in the mags. He then gives me a nod, runs out into the clearing and soon begins to fire at the beowolf pack.

As soon as Father Michael began to fire at the pack, they immediately had their attention on him. I then begin to flank through the trees just outside of the clearing as I try to get a good angle of attack on the oncoming horde. While moving into a position, I look onwards too see how Father Michael's situation is holding up, and what I see will remain in my mind forever.

I see a smile. Not just any smile, but a bloodthirsty grin displaying the priest's white bright teeth. Father Michael is enjoying this. A lot. And for some strange reason, I feel a smile forming on my face too as I see the slaughtering of Grimm. I can feel my heart start to pump more and more as the Grimm fall.

I then charge into the battle. Charging at the unaware Grimm with a sword and shield in hand. As soon I reach the beginning of the pack I swing my sword into the first Grimm I see, instantly cutting it in half. Right when I do that, the beowolves around notice its slain brethren, now focusing their attention on me. I then raise my shield and sword prepared for battle, with a smile plastered on my face.

The first beowolf to attack me meets the blade of my sword straight through its chest. And then another Beowulf attacks too but ends up like the previous one. Dead. The process repeats itself until there are only the decaying corpses of dead beowolves in the clearing while Father Michael and I are the last two standing.

I look over to see if Father Michael is alright and I see him regain his composure. He then proceeds to walk over to me and lays a hand on my shoulder, "Good job, Jaune." He says.

"Thank you, Father." I say, a wide smile on my face.

"We still got plenty of the day to hunt Grimm. So, for now, we will rest here. And again, good job Jaune, I'm proud of you." He says, making me grab the back of my neck with my left hand. Some habits just never die, do they?

As we begin to relax, I hear a Scroll start to ring. I check my pocket to see if it was mine, but I look over to see Father Michael reading something on his Scroll. He then turns to face me with the darkest expression I have ever seen him wear.

"Jaune, we have to go back, now."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Sorry for the tease.**

 **So, I'd like to begin by saying thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. It means a lot and I appreciate it very much. I got more than I expected to be honest. So, thank you.**

 **Next, I would like to clarify some things that you guys have been asking. First, I want to make Jaune a Paladin/Templar/Crusader kind of fighter. I do not know if I should stick to shield and sword or go for something a little more… unique. Second, I like some of the pairing ideas you guys are throwing in your comments. I still do not know who I should pick, if any, we'll see how the story goes and what makes sense. Third, Father Michael here is kind of inspired by Alexander Anderson from Hellsing. But I'm not just going to copy paste Anderson as Father Michael here, that would be lazy and disrespectful to the creators of Hellsing. So, we are going to get some backstory about our favorite priest in upcoming chapters.**

 **This is only the second part to the Prologue, which will end with the third part next release. So, I'm planning the actual beginning of the story when Jaune enters Beacon with the rest of the cast with RWBY. Unless, he meets any other cast members earlier, *** _ **cough *cough.**_

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading** _ **I Will Fear No Evil,**_ **and I may release the next chapter this week depending on life and stuff.** **Thank you again for your time, and please favorite, follow, review or whatever you would like. Peace.**


End file.
